Historia de Hogwarts
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Esta es mi version de como inicio Hogwarts, sus fundadores, sus casas, sus todo Espero les guste, One Shot


**Aqui les quiero presentar la historia de Hogwarts, sus fundadores, las cuatro casas, los fantasmas y las caracteristicas que las hacen tan diferentes**

Uno tenía gran valor, una tenía gran inteligencia, una tenía gran lealtad y otro una gran ambición, al trabajar juntos le dieron al mundo un regalo mágico, que lleno conocimientos a miles y miles de estudiantes a través de los siglos, puede que sus nombres sean los más trascendentales de todos los tiempos en la historia de la magia, ellos fueron los fundadores de una de las escuelas de magia más famosas e importantes del mundo mágico, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Sus nombres eran Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, de sus apellidos nacieron las cuatro casas de Hogwarts

Como dato curioso se sabe que los estudiantes se dividen en casas, pues cada estudiante muchas veces presenta cualidades de alguno de los fundadores, para clasificarlos, se utiliza el sombrero seleccionador que originalmente perteneció a Godric Gryffindor, en una ceremonia que se realiza antes del banquete de bienvenida el primer día de clases, llamada ceremonia de selección, pero hay ocasiones en las que el sombrero se debate sobre en qué casa colocar a alguien, pues hay estudiantes cuyas características no se limitan solo a uno de los fundadores, si no que tenga tanto de uno como de otro, se han reportado casos de estudiantes que tienen características de las cuatro casas, a estos estudiantes se los clasifica como Headstalk, apodo que se reserva solo para los estuantes a los que el sombrero se tardaba más de cinco minutos en clasificar, aunque estos eran casos raros, solo ocurría en uno o dos estudiantes por generación, a veces incluso pasaban varias generaciones entre un headstalk y otro, se dice que en estos casos el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta la opinión del estudiante, esos segundos o minutos según sea el caso, se quedan entre el niño y el sombrero ya que el mismo fue programado para que no revelara lo que veía en la mente de los estudiantes

Godric Gryffindor nació durante el mes de mayo en el Valle de Godric, un pueblo mitad mágico, mitad muggle, que por entonces llevaba otro nombre que nadie recuerda antes de que cambiara en honor al famoso mago y fundador de Hogwarts, él y su familia vivieron un tiempo en África, durante la época de la cacería de brujas en Inglaterra, esto le permitió a Godric conocer la vida salvaje, la cual le termino gustando convirtiéndose en un fiel defensor de los animales, sus animales favoritos eran los leones

Godric Gryffindor era aventurero, por lo que es fácil deducir que solía meterse en problemas, no obstante era muy noble, por lo que nunca tuvo problemas con sus padres, el aprendió todo lo que sabía a través de su padre, pero principalmente aprendió que la valentía no era la ausencia del miedo sino la determinación a seguir adelante y enfrentar el miedo, el padre de Godric Gryffindor era maestro de magia y siempre pensó que debería existir una escuela de magia a la que los jóvenes magos pudieran asistir

El espíritu aventurero de Godric, lo hizo ir a vivir a Hogsmade a los dieciocho años de edad, pues el escucho que cerca de ese lugar existía un bosque prohibido, seria en ese sitio donde conocería al que luego sería otro de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, se dice que Godric encontró el mismo espíritu aventurero en Salazar, Godric fue el único de los cuatro fundadores que no tuvo descendencia

Salazar Slytherin nació y se crio en Anglesey en Gales, en una zona llena de pantanos, pues son lugares donde habitan toda clase de reptiles, en especial serpientes, se cree que fue de esta como como Salazar aprendió a hablar parsel, la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, aunque también pudo heredarla de algún antepasado

Durante un tiempo Gryffindor y Slytherin fueron los mejores amigos

Para fundar la escuela de magia, Salazar llamo a una de sus mejores amigas, Helga Hufflepuff, mientras Godric se puso en contacto con su mejor amiga Rowena Ravenclaw a quien conocía desde la infancia

Rowena Ravenclaw era de las cañadas de escocia, algunos historiadores dicen que nació dentro de la familia Ravenclaw, pero otros dicen que se casó con un miembro de esta familia y el resultado de esa unión seria su única hija, Helena Ravenclaw, no se sabe cómo y cuándo adquirió una varita al igual que con los otros fundadores, pero se sospecha que se la compró a la familia Ollivander, pues ellos se dedicaban al negocio de la fabricación de varitas

Se sabe que el rasgo más característico de Rowena y por el que se la recordaría muchos siglos después, era su inteligencia y creatividad, incluso se la describía como la bruja más brillante de su época, ella era muy estricta, intimidante y hermosa, aunque su estilo de vida se resumía en perdonar y amar, se cree que Rowena fue la responsable de los pisos en constante cambio en Hogwarts

Helga Hufflepuff, al igual que Salazar llego de los amplios valles de Gales, ella era una persona muy leal y honesta, ella amaba el juego limpio y el trabajo duro, Hufflepuff era famosa por su naturaleza compasiva, ella tomo a los elfos domésticos, para que trabajaran en las cocinas del colegio, donde podían trabajar en paz y con seguridad, allí nunca fueron maltratados. Hufflepuff trajo gente de diferentes orígenes para trabajar en la construcción de Hogwarts

Pero fue después de la construcción de la escuela que los problemas comenzaron, pues en esos tiempos, aún estaba latente la cacería de brujas por parte de los muggles –gente sin magia-, por lo que Salazar no confiaba en los mestizos, era por esto que Salazar quería que Hogwarts se limitara a enseñar únicamente a los magos de sangre pura, familias enteramente mágicas, esto fue lo que origino serios conflictos entre los fundadores, por esta razón Slytherin abandono el colegio

Pero antes de partir, Slytherin construyo la cámara de los secretos y dejo un huevo de basilisco dentro, con una sola misión, limpiar al colegio de aquellos que según Slytherin no tenían derecho a aprender magia, la entrada a la cámara podía ser abierta únicamente por sus herederos mediante la lengua parsel, luego esparció el rumor de la existencia de la cámara

Por siglos fueron cientos de maestros, estudiantes y gente del ministerio los que pasaron su vida entera buscando la famosa cámara, pero nunca la encontraron, ya que todos carecían del elemento vital que se necesitaba para abrirla, la lengua parsel, fue así que la entrada se mantuvo oculta a la vista de todos

Tras la partida de Slytherin, algunos pensaron que la casa de Slytherin seria eliminada, pero Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, la conservaron ya que al fin y al cabo él también había ayudado en su creación, pero pese a los rumores de que Slytherin nunca volvió, en realidad si lo hacía cada año para la selección y graduación de los estudiantes, pero nunca se reconcilio con los otros tres fundadores, se cree que ya muy anciano regreso al castillo donde murió en sus aposentos, lo que sí se sabe es que al morir sus cenizas fueros esparcidas en el bosque prohibido y una lápida se colocó ahí en su memoria aunque no se sabe dónde con exactitud y en su sala común sobre la chimenea hay un enorme retrato suyo, al igual que en el despacho del director y en su propia casa solo aceptaba magos de sangre pura y algún que otro mestizo dependiendo del tipo de familia que tuviera

Por otro lado, Godric siempre mantuvo su cabeza y nobleza bien alto, hoy el representa la casa más respetada de Hogwarts, su varita esta ahora guardada en Gringotts

Al mismo tiempo que eran los directores del colegio, también fueron profesores, en aquel entonces las casas no se mezclaban en clases. Gryffindor fue maestro de transformaciones, de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y cuidado de creaturas mágicas, Slytherin fue profesor de Pociones y como era muy hábil en el arte de la legeremancia se encargaba de impartir esas clases, pero solo lo hacía con los estudiantes de sangre pura, Ravenclaw enseñaba, historia de la magia, alquimia y runas antiguas, por ultimo Hufflepuff enseñaba herbologia y encantamientos, todos eran los mejores en sus campos de la magia

Se cree que por la traición de la hija de Rowena, esta cayo mortalmente enferma y debido a la prematura muerte de Helena, ellas nunca pudieron reconciliarse, cuenta la leyenda que había un corazón roto, lo cual contribuyo a la temprana muerte de esta fundadora, pero no se sabe con certeza si se debía a la traición de su propia hija o alguna otra cosa, ella enseño un poco de todas las ramas básicas de la magia y su casa se destacaba por aceptar a los más inteligentes y creativos, pero más importante que supieran usar bien el conocimiento

Helga por su parte, no aplico las normas particularmente estrictas para la selección de su casa, algo que la distinguía de los otros fundadores, haciendo de ella una persona igualitaria, es por esto que Hufflepuff es también llamada la casa de las sobras o la casa de los que nadie quiere. Ella tenía un don con los alimentos y sus recetas siguen siendo usadas actualmente como base para preparar los banquetes de las fiestas de Hogwarts

Cada casa de Hogwarts tiene: una reliquia, un fantasma, un elemento, un escudo, un himno y un por ultimo pero no menos importante un animal que la caracteriza

La casa de Gryffindor tiene por reliquia la espada que una vez perteneció a su fundador, la cual fue forjada hace mil años por duendes, los herreros más hábiles del mundo mágico, y como todas sus creaciones, está encantada. Compuesta de plata pura, tiene incrustaciones de rubíes. El nombre de Godric Gryffindor está grabado justo debajo de la empuñadura. Esta espada, gracias a la magia de los duendes, no sólo es indestructible, sino que también absorbe y conserva lo que "la hace más fuerte", como el veneno de Basilisco

El animal que representa a la casa de Gryffindor es el león africano y su fantasma es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington también conocido como "Nick Casi Decapitado", quien fue un mago sangre pura que perteneció a Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, como son llamados los estudiantes de esta, usa los colores rojo escarlata y dorado para identificarse, el elemento de Gryffindor es el fuego ya que se le asocia al valor y al coraje, además el fuego simboliza el honor, en varias ocasiones, lo cual también puede aplicar para Gryffindor

Su himno era

 _Siempre enfrentaremos a los enemigos, el coraje es símbolo de nuestra casa._

 _Llevamos en alto los vivos colores del fuego que arde en los corazones._

 _De dorado y rojo se tiñen los sueños de la noble casa de que somos dueños._

 _Somos los audaces, los más atrevidos, valientes leones siempre decididos._

 _Nunca nos rendimos, somos los osados que vamos al frente, los más arrojados._

 _Un león indica cual es el camino a un mundo más justo, donde el bien habita._

 _Nosotros sus hijos, sus pasos seguimos y defenderemos siempre la justicia._

 _Godric Gryffindor, padre de esta casa, tus virtudes son las que nos convocan._

 _La Historia de Hogwarts cuenta como un día cuatro grandes magos reunieron sus ansias y para que tuviera su escuela la magia la hicieron de Magia y de Hechicería._

 _Godric Gryffindor cedió su sombrero, Los cuatro fundadores hicieron su hechizo, y desde aquel día él ha decidido a qué casa irá cada alumno nuevo._

 _Y fue con la espada de Godric que un día mató al basilisco._

 _Por aquí pasaron muchos magos nobles de espíritu inquieto y gran hidalguía._

 _Defendamos siempre buenos Gryffindor de esta casa hermosa los nobles valores._

 _Magos tenebrosos podrás enfrentarte, más no temas: nunca habrán de derrotarte._

 _Somos una banda, somos un equipo._

 _Vamos a ayudarte, estamos contigo._

 _El propio Innombrable nos teme y respeta Aquí hay amistad, y valor y fuerza, aquí está el arrojo de la sangre nueva y la imaginación más aventurera._

 _Y cuando al final de los siete años te marches por rumbos inciertos y extraños llévate el espíritu de Hogwarts contigo_

 _¡Y que Gryffindor guíe tu camino!_

Slytherin por su parte cuenta con el guardapelo de Salazar, el cual paso de mano en mano por toda la familia, hasta que cayó en manos del penúltimo y más letal descendiente de Slytherin, Lord Voldemort

La casa Slytherin utiliza los colores verde y plata, su elemento es el agua debido a su capacidad de adaptación, algo que se le da muy bien a las serpientes, los miembros de esta casa se caracterizan por ser ambiciosos, inteligentes, astutos, lideres fuertes y orientados hacia los logras, siempre queriendo ser los mejores, el animar que pertenece a esta casa es la serpiente, para nadie es un secreto que esta casa, mantuvo su posición de tener solo alumnos de sangre pura, pues al parecer el sombrero seleccionador, tomaba en cuenta esta característica para asignar a alguien a Slytherin, aunque claro como todas las casas tenía sus excepciones y también admitía a algunos mestizos, pero hasta la fecha no se conoce a ningún mago de origen muggle que fuera parte de la lista de estudiantes de Slytherin

El fantasma de la casa de las serpientes es conocido como el barón sanguinario, quien en vida fue un mago sangre pura que asistió a Hogwarts cuando aún era dirigido por los mismísimos fundadores, quedo en la casa Slytherin y aprendió magia de la mano del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, él se enamoró de la hija de Rowena, Helena Ravenclaw, pero ella no lo amaba rechazándolo en todas sus propuestas, cuando Helena se escapó con la diadema de Rowena que había robado, la propia fundadora le pidió que la buscara en Albania donde se había escondido, ya que estaba gravemente enferma y quería ver y reconciliarse con su hija antes de morir, sin embargo Helena se negó a volver con él, entonces en un arranque de ira por su constante rechazo, la mató. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, el barón se apuñaló con el mismo cuchillo y murió. Al estar cubierto de sangre por haber matado a Helena Ravenclaw, se ganó el apodo de "Barón Sanguinario". Al igual que Helena, ahora conocida como la Dama Gris, regresó de entre los muertos como fantasma, y ambos volvieron a Hogwarts, donde se convirtieron en los fantasmas de sus antiguas casas, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. El barón se ha arrepentido de sus acciones desde entonces, y lleva cadenas pesadas como un signo de penitencia

Su himno dice así

 _Con orgullo acepto:_

 _Defender con honor mi casa,_

 _Ser leal a mis prefectos y obedecer a mis maestros_

 _Y nuestro jefe de casa._

 _Slytherin ganará la copa de las casa._

 _Y de ira llenarán a todos los demás._

 _Jamás debo olvidar que estoy en la mejor casa,_

 _Porque en nuestra casa solo entran grandes magos,_

 _Astutos e ingeniosos,_

 _Orgullosos porque ha sido fundada_

 _En la lengua parsel_

 _¡Slytherin!»_

Por otro lado la casa Ravenclaw, los estudiantes de esta casa destacan por su talento académico y por ser estudiantes motivados y creativos, ellos se enorgullecen de ser originales en sus ideas y métodos, no es raro encontrar a estudiantes de Ravenclaw que practiquen distintos tipos de magia que las otras casas podrían tratar de evitar, los estuantes de esta casa también pueden ser muy peculiares y tener intereses intelectuales muy inusuales

Esta casa utiliza como colores distintivos el azul y el bronce, su animal emblemático es el águila real y su elemento es el viento, la reliquia de esta casa es la famosa diadema de Ravenclaw la cual cuenta la leyenda, dotaba a quien la usaba de una gran inteligencia, esta había sido robada por la única hija de la fundadora Helena, aunque esto es algo que Rowena nunca le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a los otros fundadores, Helena había huido a Albania con la diadema, poco después de graduarse de Hogwarts, en ese lugar fue asesinada por el barón sanguinario un año más tarde, tras su prematura muerte y no deseando encontrarse con su madre en el mas allá, Helena volvió de entre los muertos como fantasma y regreso al colegio y se convirtió en el fantasma de la casa de las águilas, esto tras la muerte de su madre y aunque los otros tres fundadores lo intentaron ella nunca le conto a nadie lo que había ocurrido, pero hasta el día de hoy permanece en el castillo bajo el nombre de la dama gris y son pocas las personas las que saben quién fue en vida, se cree que Helena tenía una hija y que un descendiente de ella convivio con la descendiente de Slytherin y recreo la diadema de Rowena, ya que nunca se supo que había sido de la original

Su himno se escuchaba así

 _Yo soy de Ravenclaw y lo digo con orgullo,_

 _No me escondo aunque esté en el abismo._

 _Con entusiasmo lo digo no importa que haya un lío,_

 _Porque yo soy de Ravenclaw y lo digo con cariño._

 _Estés en mar o tierra no te confundas,_

 _Porque siempre estarás con un ave,_

 _Hasta que acabes de recorrer tu largo camino._

 _Siempre estarás acompañado de un gran amigo._

 _En las buenas y en las malas siempre contaras conmigo,_

 _No importa si eres muggle o mago._

 _Estarás siempre contado,_

 _Para ganar la Copa de los Magos._

 _Siempre inteligentes seremos,_

 _Porque nunca se nos acabarán los cerebros._

 _Siempre volaremos hasta la cima,_

 _Aunque a veces nos caigamos encima._

 _Pero nunca nos rendimos,_

 _Porque somos de Ravenclaw_

 _Y siempre lo he dicho_

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, esta Hufflepuff, ellos son conocidos por valorar el trabajo duro, la conciencia, la paciencia, la justicia, pero también por la amistad y la honestidad, sus colores distintivos son el amarillo y el negro, su animal emblemático es el tejón, su elemento es la tierra y su reliquia es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff la cual no se ha visto en siglos, el fantasma de esta casa es el fraile gordo, quien fue un mago mestizo que asistió al colegio Hogwarts siendo seleccionado a la casa de la cual ahora era el fantasma, de hecho fue uno de los últimos estudiantes a los que Helga dio clases antes de morir, él fue un hombre muy alegre y aunque muchos no lo crean dedico su vida a la religión a pesar de que esta no tuviera mucha importancia en el mundo mágico, después de su muerte volvió al colegio como fantasma. Desafortunadamente pese a tener muchos estudiantes reconocidos, Hufflepuff aun continua teniendo fama de ser la casa de los nadie más quiere, pero eso no les impedía seguir dándolo todo

Su himno iba así

 _Oh, querida Helga Hufflepuff_

 _Danos honor lealtad y justicia_

 _Porque esas son nuestras cualidades,_

 _Nosotros no tenemos miedo a los trabajos duros y necesarios._

 _No nos fijamos si venimos de familia muggle_

 _O de magos, nos importa tener amistad_

 _No somos ambiciosos como Salazar Slytherin,_

 _Queremos paz y lealtad._

 _Estamos orgullosos de ser Hufflepuff_

 _Venimos de un ancho valle_

 _Y nuestro mérito es rompernos los codos._

 _Nuestro propósito es enseñar a los Hufflepuff_

 _A defenderse contra las artes tenebrosas,_

 _Enseñar encantamientos._

 _Nunca los vamos a preparar para matar_

 _Somos de Hufflepuff y con orgullo lo demostramos_

Lo que nadie sabía era que tres de las reliquias de Hogwarts habían sido robadas y profanadas por el penúltimo de los herederos de Slytherin Lord Voldemort y eran la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw para lo cual un joven Tom Riddle manipulo a la dama gris para que le dijera donde estaba y el guardapelo de Slytherin que por herencia le pertenecía, los tres fueron convertidos en Horrocruxes de Voldemort y luego destruidos, incluso la espada de Gryffindor se vio involucrada ya que fue usada para matar al basilisco de Slytherin y destruir el guardapelo también de Slytherin, fue la hija de Lord Voldemort, Delphini quien hizo copias exactas de las tres reliquias que fueron expuestas en Hogwarts en una urna de cristal en el vestíbulo, bajo los relojes de conteo de puntos

El día de hoy el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encuentra en silencio, solo quedan sus ruinas debido a una brutal guerra contra Lord Voldemort, que tuvo su final en el famoso colegio, la gran cantidad de magia negra con la que fue bombardeado el castillo no permitió que pudiera ser reconstruido, por más de mil años el colegio estivo protegido de hechizos que lo hacían ver como un lugar peligroso ante los ojos de los muggle, según un letrero que indicaba que era peligroso acercarse por temor a un derrumbe y que contenía una alta concentración de radiación de procedencia desconocida, que no era del todo mentira, ya que la magia concentrada en ese lugar podía ser muy peligrosa, en el castillo permanecen únicamente los fantasma y en algún lugar del bosque prohibido cerca de una cascada, yacen las cuatro lapidas de los fundadores cuyas cenizas fueron esparcidas por el bosque y los terrenos de su escuela

Lejos de ahí en las tierras altas de escocia se construyó otra escuela de magia, pero para evitar más conflictos solo conservaron el nombre de Hogwarts y aunque la historia seguía siendo la misma, nunca podrían reemplazar el emblemático colegio, quien estará en la historia como una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo

 **Comenten plis)**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
